evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Tween Choice Awards
The Tween Choice Awards is an annual awards show that airs on the Nickelodeon television network. The awards honor the year's biggest achievements in music, film, sports, television, fashion, and more, voted by viewers living in the United States, aged 8 and over through various social media sites. History Executive producers, Bob Bain and Michael Burg came together to create an award show geared toward a teen demographic, somewhat older than that of the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. The format of the show has remained the same, awarding the achievements of those in the entertainment and athletic industries with non-traditional categories fixed into the ceremony. The show was held at the Barker Hangar at Santa Monica Airport for its first five shows in 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999 and 2000. From 2001 to 2013, it was held at the Gibson Amphitheatre in Universal City, California. It airs live to the east coast, taped delayed on the west. With the demolition of the amphitheater in 2013, the show moved to a new location. Then after the remodeled Pauley Pavilion at UCLA in Westwood, Los Angeles was flooded by a broken 30" water pipe on July 29, 2014, the show was moved to the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles. The 2015 Awards were held at The Galen Center (USC) and the 2016 Awards were held at the refurbished Forum in Inglewood. Ballots were once used in teen-oriented magazines, where readers were to purchase and tear out their ballot. Votes could also be cast online through Fox.com. In 2008, Nickelodeon and the show's producers created Tweenchoiceawards.com as the official website for the Tween Choice Awards. In 2009, the number of votes cast was in excess of 83 million. Votes are now cast online through Twitter, Nick.com, and the Nick app. In 2016, more than 37 million votes were cast. Since the ceremony's inception, the show has given out purple blimps to individual winners. Some celebrities, such as Jennifer Love Hewitt, have actually used them to surf; Marlon Wayans famously said, "Brothers don't surf"; and in 2009, Hugh Jackman, upon winning his first one, said that he was no longer the only Australian without a surfboard. Each of the custom-made surfboard awards costs US$800 to make. Awards ceremonies (by year) From 1996 to 2000, the venue for the event was Barker Hangar in Santa Monica, California. The event's venue was the Gibson Amphitheatre in Los Angeles from 2001 to 2013. In 2014, the venue was originally scheduled to be the UCLA Pauley Pavilion, but when it was flooded the venue was changed to the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles.6 Categories Special awards ; Extraordinary Achievement * 2000: Serena Williams and Venus Williams * 2001: Sarah Michelle Gellar * 2002: Reese Witherspoon ; Courage Award * 2004: Bethany Hamilton * 2006: Jason McElwain ; Ultimate Choice Award * 2004: Mike Myers * 2007: Justin Timberlake * 2009: Britney Spears * 2011: Taylor Swift * 2012: The Twilight Saga * 2013: Ashton Kutcher * 2014: Selena Gomez24 * 2017: Miley Cyrus25 ; Visionary Award * 2005: Gwen Stefani * 2017: Bruno Mars ; Acuvue Inspire Award * 2011: Demi Lovato * 2012: Miranda Cosgrove * 2013: Nick Jonas ; Candie's Style Icon * 2013: Miley Cyrus * 2015: Britney Spears ; Decade Award * 2016: Justin Timberlake26 * 2017: Maroon 525 ; See Her * 2017: Vanessa Hudgens